Eastern 11
NoDQ Eastern Episode 11 is the twenty-second episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the ninety-seventh episode overall. Matches Bobby Spade opens the episode by heading to the ring. He recaps the events of the previous episode and says the Terminator’s actions taught Bobby to be strong and stand up to Freddy Krueger. Bobby says the source of Freddy’s power is the NoDQ CAW Championship and tonight Freddy will defend it against Batman. Bobby grants the Terminator a shot at the NoDQ CAW Championship in two weeks’ time as thanks for his actions. Bobby is about to make another announcement but is interrupted by Razor Ramon, who demands a title match against Superman for the NoDQ International Championship in a Ladder Match. Bobby tells Ramon he will face Superman in two weeks, but if Ramon wants the match to be a Ladder Match, he has to win his next match. Razor Ramon v The Terminator Both men stare one another down. The Terminator avoids a series of attacks from Razor Ramon. The Terminator gives Ramon a huge headbutt and a big boot. Ramon fires back with a neckbreaker. Ramon taunts the Terminator and the Terminator responds with a DDT. The Terminator Irish whips Ramon into the ropes and gives him a huge spinebuster, which he then repeats. The Terminator puts Ramon in an STF but releases it to try to finish the match in a more impactful manner. The Terminator Irish whips Ramon into the ropes and hits the Pounce. As Terminator covers Ramon, the lights go out and the laugh of the Joker is heard. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} The lights come back up and the Joker is confused- the referee could not make the count in darkness, however, as he could not verify Ramon’s shoulders were down. Ramon recovers and gives the Terminator a neckbreaker. Ramon gets the Terminator in an abdominal stretch then gives him a chokeslam. Ramon gives the Terminator a fallaway slam then attempts the Razor’s Edge but the Terminator evades the attempts and hits the Terminator Clothesline. Terminator covers Ramon and the lights once again go out. Ramon gets back to his feet and clotheslines the Terminator then delivers a top rope belly-to-belly suplex in the corner. Ramon gives the Terminator a vertical suplex. The Terminator fires back with a DDT then hits a Terminator Clothesline to the back of Ramon’s head. Terminator again goes for the cover and, once more, the lights go out. The Terminator’s frustration starts to show and he begins to argue with the referee but Ramon gets up and surprises Terminator, grabbing him from behind and turning him round to set up a Razor’s Edge, giving Ramon opportunity to steal the 3-count and the victory. Winner: Razor Ramon After the match, NoDQ Eastern’s next mega event, Deadly Sin, is announced in a video package. Batman v Freddy Krueger – NoDQ CAW Championship Match Batman gives Freddy Krueger a roundhouse kick then follows up with a pair of headlock takedowns. Batman gives Freddy a drop toehold then applies a half Boston crab before changing his strategy and electing to give Freddy a top rope superplex. Freddy throws Batman to the outside then leaps onto him with a Swanton bomb. Freddy gives Batman a pair of gutwrench suplexes, before leaping onto Batman repeatedly. Freddy gets back to the ring and awaits Batman getting counted out. Batman gets onto the ring apron at the count of 19. Freddy runs into him but Batman holds onto the ropes. Freddy charges towards the opposite set of ropes to give him a run-up into Batman but turns around into a springboard dropkick thrown by the challenger. Batman Irish whips Freddy into the ropes and catches him with a Lou Thesz press. Batman misses a roundhouse kick and Freddy responds with a piledriver. Both men jostle for position, exchanging punches and kicks. Batman gets Freddy on the top rope and delivers a back body drop. Freddy fights back and delivers a bulldog. After blocking a few attempted moves from Batman, Freddy gives Batman another piledriver then applies a rear chinlock. Freddy gives Batman the Elm Street Driver and makes the cover for a 2-count. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Freddy sets Batman up in the corner and delivers a top rope overhead belly-to-belly suplex. He places Batman in another corner for a repeat performance of the move. Batman fights back and hits Freddy with the Gotham City Limits, covering the Champion for a close 2-count. Batman gives Freddy a fireman’s carry. Freddy returns fire with a floatover DDT. Freddy gives Batman a third overhead belly-to-belly suplex from a third turnbuckle. Batman misses a Clothesline but connects with another Gotham City Limits. Batman makes the cover and Freddy again kicks out at 2. Batman gives Freddy an overhead belly-to-belly supelx from the one corner Freddy hasn’t performed one off. Freddy gives the referee a DDT and goes to retrieve the NoDQ CAW Championship belt to strike Batman but Batman blocks the attempt as the referee recovers. Freddy gives Batman an inverted atomic drop. Batman gets Freddy in the corner and the two briefly try to gain control. Batman hits a third Gotham City Limits for a 2-count. Batman trips Freddy with a drop toe hold. Freddy fires back with a running powerslam. Batman responds with a neckbreaker and then delivers a Batman Blockbuster. He pins Freddy and gets a very close 2-count. Batman hits Freddy with another Gotham City Limits but stands up to see Leatherface in the ring with a length of pipe. Leatherface hits Batman with the pipe, ending the match in a disqualification in Batman’s favour. Owing to the Champion’s Advantage, however, Freddy retains the NoDQ CAW Championship. Winner: Batman Leatherface retrieves a kendo stick from under the ring and strikes Batman with it. Leatherface and Freddy double team Batman. The Terminator’s music hits and he makes his way to the ring to make the save. He knocks Freddy and Leatherface’s heads together then gives Leatherface a Terminator Clothesline. Freddy flees the ring as the Terminator throws Leatherface out of the ring. Bobby Spade announces on commentary that next week Batman will receive a rematch that will be a No DQ Match and, to keep Leatherface occupied, he will face the Terminator in a match. Category:Season 5 Category:NoDQ CAW Championship Matches